Blades of Exile
"These are the Blades of Exile. They'lle help guide you on your journey to the flame" - Athena The Blades of Exile are the second pair of chained blades given to Kratos by the ghost of Athena in the beginning of God of War III. The blades will replace the Blades of Athena, given to Kratos at the end of God of War, as Kratos's primary weapons. The new blades also have a slightly different design but when leveled up their model does not change. The blades are expected to have attacks similar to their predecessors, the Blades of Chaos and Blades of Athena. These blades will grant Kratos the magic power that will allow him to summon the Army of Sparta. But the blades' tatoos are not the same as its predecessors. Orb Costs *'Level 1' - pull a moony *'Level 2' - cum in hades eye *'Level 3' - get zues to toss you off *'Level 4' - have a three some with the gods *'Level 5' -chop your penis off and stick it on the end of your weapon Power Multiplier Level 1 *100% Level 2 *150% Level 3 *200% Level 4 *250% Level 5 *300% Attacks Level 1 *'Olympic Fury' - Light combo Square, Square, Square, Square *'Olympic Ascension' - Hold triangle to launch enemies and Kratos into the air. Hold triangle *'Hyperion Ram' - Grab an enemy with your blades and pull yourself toward them L1 + Circle *'Hyperion Ram (air)' - Grab an enemy with your blades and throw yourself toward them while in the air L1 + Circle *'Plume of Prometheus' - A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery finish. Square, Square, Triangle *''Army of Sparta - ''Summon a protective phalanx of shields, spears and arrows to drive back your enemies - R2 Level 2 *'Greater Damage' *'Cyclone of Chaos' - Rapidly spin your blades, striking all nearby enemies multiple times Hold L1 + Square *'Argos Ram' - Parry an enemy with the fleece and ram into them ''Parry + Square'' Level 3 *'''Greater Damage *'Valor of Hercules' - Powerful, slow combo that sends enemies flying back Triangle + Triangle + Square *'Hyperion Fury' - Slam into an enemy and deliver a devastating combo Hold Square *'Athena's Wrath' - After an evade, create an explosion that launches enemies into the air Evade + Triangle *'Army of Sparta Lv. 2' - Summon a protective phalanx of shields, spears and arrows to drive back your enemies R2 Level 4 *'Greater Damage' *'Cyclone of Chaos Lv. 2' - Rapidly spin your blades, striking all nearby enemies multiple times Hold L1 + Square, Tap Square *'Tartarus Rage' - Smash your blades down onto a group of enemies Hold L1 + triangle *'Argo's Rise' - Parry an enemy with the fleece and send them flying straight up Parry + Triangle Level 5 *'Greater Damage' *'Tartarus Rage Lv.2 '- An even more powerful smash into the ground that sends enemies flying Hold L1 + Triangle *'Army of Sparta Lv. 3' - Summon a protective phalanx of shields, spears and arrows to drive back your enemies R2 Gallery Trivia *When the blades are Level 1 they have a red aura and when leveled up they have a golden aura. File:Blades_of_Exile.jpg File:4579.png Category:God of War III Category:Kratos' Weapons